


W.T.F.

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Wild parties never usually go well the next day, especially when Reader discovers who she went home with.





	W.T.F.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr writing challenge prompt: Hungover.

Your head pounded like a bitch, maybe you shouldn't have had those last two...four...five shots? Groaning you wiggle around in the bed, the sun was shining way too brightly this morning, if you had your way the sun would sleep for a couple more hours. Stretching you pause when something hairy brushes your arm.

Eyes popping open you glance around the room, nothing seems very familiar...fuck...rolling over you spot a messy mop of dark hair. The muscular shoulders took up most of your view and honestly they were a thing of beauty. All the hills and valleys oh damn your mouth was watering, those were shoulders you could ride for days. 

Out of the corner of your eye you spot a poster, a Kiss poster, so he was a metal head like Buck. Focusing your eyes more your stomach dropped because that was Bucky's poster along with the several others dotted along the wall...shit...well he wasn't going to be impressed that you fucked a guy in his bed. It was pay back for all the times he brought loud girls over you reasoned, thin walls were no joke.

Groaning you look over and map out the guys back again, wondering when he was going to wake up and leave. Tracing his arm with your eyes you freeze when a tattoo catches your attention, hidden just under the blanket. There was only one person you knew that had a full sleeve like that, "Bucky!"

"Fuck go away (Y/N)," he mumbled, "I drank too much and I'll clean up when-" he was in the middle of rolling over when he spotted you, "The fuck you doing here!"

"That's what I'd like to know," you snapped.

He quickly pulled the sheet up to his neck, "We didn't - I - you no...tell me..."

"What exactly? I can't remember last night," you blush deeply were you just eye fucking your best friend/room mate and that was so off limits, "You have a better head."

"Not when there's whiskey! There was whisky shots all around," moaning he covered his eyes, "Why you of all people..."

"Well," you huffed, "Some men actually like the fact I sleep with them, I am a good catch, you don't have to sound so regretful," his statment kinda stung.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he rolled his eyes.

"And I know we didn't fuck."

"Oh really?" Bucky cocked an eyebrow, "How?"

"You see," folding down the blanket you proudly show your lacey red bra, "This little number is still on and I know for a fact that you go straight for the bra. I find so many in our fucking aparment I keep our thrift store well stocked!"

"Fine but aren't those the matching panties on my basketball hoop?" He pointed to the back of the door. 

"Right beside your boxers," the evidence wasn't adding up very well "Ugh this isn't getting us anywhere Buck, get out of here so I can get up."

"Why me? I'm completely naked while you still have a scrap of clothing still on. You get up, this is my room afterall," with a swift kick he booted you out of bed, "Make coffee."

"You are an asshole Barnes," grumbling you yank your skirt from the chair and slip it on, "Make your own fucking coffee, I sure as hell ain't your maid."

Slamming his door shut you groan at the mess left behind from the party, choosing to ignore you hop into a hot shower. Your pounding headache came back with a vengeance as you dried youself off. Picking comfy hangover clothes you trudge into the kitchen, "I hate whisky, never drinking it again."

"That's what I always say, I also poured you a coffee," sipping his coffee Bucky sighed, "I have a question to answer our current situation."

"An idiom you must be feeling better, fine what is it?" Grabbing your cup you inhale the delicious smell of dark coffee beans, "This better be good."

"What is on the head of my dick."

Chocking on air you gasp, "What kind of question is that suppose to be? God."

"See if you actually seen it you would know bro, all my lays have remembered that even while hungover," he puffed out his chest, "We didn't fuck."

"Fine two can play that game, what do I have tattooed on my inner thigh?" Smirking you lift up your cup, "There's giving and receiving when I'm involved."

"Since when do you have a tattoo? You are terrifed of needles never mind having one up there," nodding to comfirm his choice he paused, "Do you actually?"

There was a long pause as you stared each other down, everything from the night before was still a blur. Even though you knew nothing serious went down...mostly, "No I hate needles."

"Well I actually do have-"

"Nope don't wanna hear it, what you do with your dick is your own business," now with that settled you still had one question, "If we didn't sleep with each other how did our underwear end up in the hoop?"

Shrugging Bucky downed his coffee, "That will be one of the world's greatest mysteries, who knew lace and spandex had great aerodynamics?"


End file.
